


She's Perfect, Stevie

by CrimsonRose (DelphiniumLily)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Reader, M/M, Masturbation, Name Calling, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Stucky smut in the first chapter, Sweet Moments, Vaginal Fingering, dark bucky barnes, they want the best for her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiniumLily/pseuds/CrimsonRose
Summary: The phone is pressed against Steve's ear within seconds. It rings a few times, and Steve barely waits for the click."I think I found her." He grins at Bucky's excited response. "She's absolutely perfect. Why don't you start getting things ready while I keep an eye on her- make sure she stays out of trouble?"Steve watches as you walk away, biting his lip at the way your hips sway. "I love you too Buck."He's unable to keep the smile off his face at the way you pause before crossing the street, looking left and right."Good girl," he murmurs. Oh, was she going to be perfect. He couldn't wait.





	She's Perfect, Stevie

Steve sips from his coffee, watching you intently. He's admiring the way your jeans hug your figure when he sees the way your face falls and your eyes widen. A man Steve didn't see before steps towards you. Steve grits his teeth, trying to restrain himself from stepping in. The perpetrator leans closer, dropping a cheesy pickup line that makes Steve gag. He jumps up, leaving the crushed coffee cup sitting on the table, and stalks over angrily.

Quickly, he throws a smile on his face and reaches for you, pulling you into his side. "You ready to go, baby?" His voice is calm, but there's an undertone of a threat and his eyes are steely when he looks at the man who was hitting on you moments before. Steve looks from you to the other guy pointedly, cocking his head with a tight smile. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The guy scoffs and shakes his head. "Whatever, man." In a moment, he's out the door and Steve is practically purring with satisfaction. He reluctantly let's you slip out from under his arm when you begin to pull away. You open your mouth to speak, but Steve is quick to interrupt.

"I'm Steve. Steve Rogers," he begins, stopping you from saying anything else.

You slowly take his outstretched hand. "(YFN/LN)."

"(Y/N)... It's lovely to meet you." Steve's smile is wide, and the shy one you give in return makes his heart flutter. God, he just wanted to wrap you up and hold you. 

You blush, warmth rising in your stomach, but then snap out of it as you realize you'd be late for work if you didn't go now. And John didn't tolerate tardiness.

Steve doesn't miss the way you seem to deflate, and anger bubbles up in him when you mention your boss and grab the extra coffee from next to you. He keeps a smile on his face, but it's tight-lipped and flat. 

"I hope to see you again, (Y/N). Hopefully not under these circumstances, but let me know if there are any more creeps you need me to scare away." 

Steve relishes in your laugh. His chest puffs up with pride, and he straightens up, now almost towering over you. 

You finally excuse yourself, turning back and waving at the door. 

The phone is pressed against Steve's ear within seconds. It rings a few times, and Steve barely waits for the click.

"I think I found her." He grins at Bucky's excited response. "She's absolutely perfect. Why don't you start getting things ready while I keep an eye on her- make sure she stays out of trouble?"

Steve watches as you walk away, biting his lip at the way your hips sway. "I love you too Buck."

He's unable to keep the smile off his face at the way you pause before crossing the street, looking left and right.

"Good girl," he murmurs. Oh, was she going to be perfect. He couldn't wait.

\----

You sigh and rub your face tiredly. Your paycheck this week needed to be huge in order to pay for a new dryer unit in addition to rent this month. That's why you'd been working almost double your usual hours the past couple weeks. It was a miracle you'd found that coffee place nearby. It was pretty much your lifeblood at this point.

Your thoughts drift back to the man you'd met there a few days ago. His blonde hair and kind blue eyes were stuck in your head. He felt oddly familiar, but you couldn't place it and you were too busy to designate more than a few brain cells to the moment so you'd thought nothing more of it until now.

You shake your head and your eyes refocus on the stack of paperwork you have to go through. A groan slips past your lips when you glance at the clock. Only two more hours. 

Work drags by, but when you finish, you're in a strangely good mood. Probably from sleep deprivation, you guess. You sling your bag over your shoulder and flick off the light in the office. Once outside, it takes a moment for your eyes to adjust to the evening light and you pause while you blink. The night air feels refreshing at first, but you quickly regret not bringing a sweater as the temperature drops by the minute. You shiver slightly, bringing your hands up to rub at your bare arms. 

You scold yourself for being stupid and increase your pace. The hair on the back of your neck stands up, and you nervously whip around. There's no one else on the moonlit sidewalk behind you, which is why you almost have a heart attack when you turn around and run right into someone. A startled yelp leaves you, and you spring back. 

"Hey, hey. I didn't mean to scare ya." The voice is so familiar, and you force yourself to calm down to focus on the person. Blonde hair glints under the light of a nearby shop sign, and you can breathe again. "Steve... You almost gave me a heart attack. What're you doing out here!?"

He smiles warmly, and shifts the bags of groceries into one hand, lifting them into the air. "I just came out to get some supplies. I didn't think there'd be anyone else out. I'm real sorry for scaring ya." His blue eyes shine with sincerity, and the way his Brooklyn accent slips into his voice is adorable. Your racing heart has slowed a bit, and you're suddenly glad it was him and not someone else. 

"That's okay. I'm sorry for bumping into you, I just had a weird feeling and wasn't looking where I was going." You rub your arms gently, gnawing on your lip. Your eyes flick back up to meet his. They're soft, and full of concern, shadowed by the hat he wears. 

"Tell you what," he begins, "Why don't I walk you home- make sure you're safe?" He waits a moment while you think. 

You nod, feeling oddly at ease with him. Something tells you he won't hurt you. He smiles, and then, noticing how you shiver, frowns.

"You're cold." He sets the groceries down and shrugs out of his jacket and before you can even protest has your arms slipping into the soft fabric. He slings your bag over his shoulder and picks his groceries up again. Your brain is whirring, and it feels like you have whiplash. How did he manage to do all of that so fast?

"Better?" He asks with a kind smile.

You nod, realizing just how warm it was, and trying to ignore the bulge of his muscles in just his henley. "Thank you, Steve. Really." The way he beams is cute. "But you didn't have to-"

He cuts you off. "Shh. You deserve to be taken care of, you know."

You're stunned into silence, surprised by the bold way he speaks his mind. You like it. You shuffle a little closer to him and lead the way back to your apartment. 

\---

Steve grins happily as you begin taking them to your home. He already knew where you lived of course, and he'd been pleasantly surprised to see it was near to one of his own places. However, he hadn't planned to run into you tonight and it had made his entire day. 

You look adorable in his jacket. It makes the possessive parts of him roar up and he wants to claim you as his so badly. You occasionally look back at him, shooting a brief smile each time. All Steve can think about is pressing you up against the nearest wall and kissing you breathless. 

Steve is sad when they finally reach your apartment, and he tries not to show his disappointment when you slip the jacket off your shoulders and hold it back out to him. He trades your bag for the jacket. Your hair has fallen in front of your eyes, and Steve has to resist the urge to tuck it behind your ear. He has to bite back the "good girl" when you thank him so sweetly. 

"I'm real glad I ran into you, (Y/N)," He admits and tucks a hand into the pocket of his jeans, looking back down into your eyes. They reflect the light of the porch so prettily. He frowns slightly when he notices the deep bags under your eyes. They'd have to fix that. He'd make sure his baby got enough sleep, oh yes, she'd have a strict bedtime. 

Steve says goodbye quickly, stepping down from the porch as you unlock the front door and wave to him one more time. He smiles at the cute gesture. He couldn't wait till you were theirs. He had so many plans in store for the three of you. 

He walks off where she can see, then waits in the shadows for the light of her apartment to turn on, making sure she's home safely. It flicks on momentarily, and he grins excitedly as he hops on his bike and races home to Bucky. He couldn't wait to see the camera footage. 

When Steve gets inside, he finds Bucky resting on the couch watching something. Bucky turns to him and smiles softly, then gestures to the TV. Steve's breath hitches in his throat when he sees you in bed, wearing only a skimpy tank top and worn shorts. 

"Think she's got anything on under those?" Bucky's comment makes Steve groan. Steve moves behind Bucky, beginning to massage his shoulders. Bucky lets out a soft sigh and leans into Steve's hands. 

"I can't wait to have her, Buck," Steve's voice is low and he leans down to whisper into Bucky's ear. "I can't wait to have my cock buried in her wet little pussy while you fuck her throat."

Bucky lets out a moan and his legs spread wider when his pants begin to tent up. "Mmm, Stevie. You keep talking like that, you'll hafta do something about it." Steve only chuckles, biting at his ear. He kneads deeper into Bucky's muscles, coaxing a mewl from his partner.

"Stevie, please," Bucky moves to touch himself, but Steve catches his hand and pins it to the couch.

He tsks, "That was naughty of you, Buck. You know only I get to touch that pretty cock until She gets here." Bucky moans, and his eyes flutter shut. His hips buck up against the air, and he bites his lip. 

"Please, I need you, Stevie." He's desperate, and Steve's own cock is filling up fast. He loves when Bucky begs. 

"Okay baby, I'll take care of you," he whispers, "Such a little slut for me, aren't you?" His hand slides down Bucky's front, and he's got both of Bucky's hands pinned above his head. He massages the outline of Bucky's cock through his pants, barely touching him. As Bucky's thrusts get more needy, he slips a hand into the soft sweats. He lets out a pleased rumble, "Nothing under these, huh, Baby?"

Bucky's only answer is a debauched moan as Steve's hand finally wraps around his cock. Steve loves the way he shudders when Steve leans down to mouth at his neck. He knows Bucky's close already, that he's probably been thinking about this for a while. He releases Bucky' and moves in front of him. Bucky's eyes are lidded, blue dark and hazy. 

Steve undoes his pants and pulls his cock out in Bucky's face. "Suck," he commands. Bucky drops to his knees immediately, licking his lips and taking Steve's cock in hand. Steve yanks at his hair, "I said _suck. _C'mon, be a good little slut for daddy." Bucky keens and wraps his lips around Steve, tongue swirling against the underside. 

Steve bites his lip and groans, "That's right, baby. Feels so good." Bucky doubles his efforts, and Steve can feel him beginning to hump against his leg. It's the hottest thing when Bucky gets so desperate that Steve can get him off just by letting him grind against his thigh or shin. 

Steve glances to the screen. "Look at that, Buck. You think she'd wanna see this? See how you choke on my cock?" Here, he juts his hips further and his cock hits Bucky's throat. The blonde's hands itch to go to Bucky's throat. "Or maybe she'd wanna wrap those pretty lips around your cock just like how you're taking mine right now, huh?" 

When the brunette doesn't answer, Steve yanks at his hair again, making his eyes roll back. Bucky moans, high in his throat. Steve knows he's close. 

"Look at you. Humping daddy's leg like a dog." Bucky mewls at Steve's words. "Putting on such a show right now, aren't ya? I bet she'd wanna touch herself too. Bet you could get off just by licking her clit real nice. Maybe I'll suck you off while you make our baby girl feel good. That sound nice?"

Bucky's come paints Steve's thigh, spurting thick ropes of come. Steve praises him, stuffing his cock into Bucky's mouth until his nose rests at Steve's pubic bone, just the way he knows Bucky likes. "Such a good little slut." Bucky sucks harder, and Steve moans as he finally releases down Bucky's throat. He gently rocks further into Bucky's mouth, riding out the high. Bucky's cock twitches and more come dribbles out. He pulls off Steve's cock and mewls. 

"I know it's sensitive, baby," Steve murmurs, stroking Bucky's cheek. His eyes are glazed over and Steve smiles warmly. "You were such a good boy for me, baby." The words bring a smile to Bucky's face, and he lets Steve pull him up to his feet. He wobbles slightly, but Steve is there to hold him. "I've gotcha, don't worry." 

He leads Bucky to the bathroom, where he sits him on the toilet seat and grabs a warm washcloth. He runs it over Bucky's cock gently, and shushes him when he whimpers. Once he's clean, he tucks Bucky's dick back into his pants and kisses him softly. "I love you so much."

Bucky beams at him. "I love you too, baby." He rubs his nose against Steve's. "And I'm so glad we found her. She's perfect, Stevie."

\---

It's only later when you're sitting in bed in your pajamas, that the slim waist and abnormally large build suddenly make sense. You slump against your bed frame. _Captain America_ called you baby and lent you his sweater. What was your life?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written one like this, so let me know what you think please!


End file.
